1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved support for a series of friction discs within a housing of a clutch, brake or the like and, more specifically, to such a support which includes means for coupling the friction discs one to the other and to a portion of the housing to prevent any relative rotation therebetween.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of clutches, brakes or the like which utilize friction engaging means in the form of multiple friction and reaction discs. Such a clutch can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,738,864 while typical such brakes can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,584,708; 4,000,791; 4,146,116; and 4,173,269. Each of these clutch and brake configurations utilizes series of friction discs and reaction discs which are alternatively stacked so that the series are respectively associated with a pair of relatively rotating members of the clutch or brake.
Typically, one of the members is a housing and the other member is centrally mounted for rotation relative to the housing. The series of reaction discs is keyed or splined to the central member for relative rotation therewith. The series of friction discs which are interdispersed between the reaction discs are mounted within the housing in a manner which prevents any relative rotation therebetween.
As seen in the above-mentioned patents there exists a number of means for mounting the friction discs which prevent the relative rotation between the discs and the housing while still allowing some limited axial movement relative to the housing. One means includes providing extending tabs at the outer periphery of the discs which are received within axially extended slots within the housing. Another means includes providing axially extending ribs, splines or bolts within the interior of the housing as slots provided in the outer periphery of the discs are aligned to slidably receive the ribs, splines or bolts therein.
While these methods of preventing relative rotation between the series of discs and the housing have proven to be satisfactory in the past, there remains a need for providing an alternative means for preventing relative rotation between the discs and the housing which might simplify the design of the housing. Additionally, an alternative means for preventing the relative rotation mentioned hereinabove might contribute to the solution of other problems in clutch or brake designs such as problems relating to the proper introduction and supply of lubricating oil to the discs for cooling and lubrication purposes.